Durty Boi
by Iheartyouz
Summary: Glitch desprate to get noticed in the dance industry sinks to a level he never thought he ll go. But desprate for fame goes through with it, can somebody who went through the smae thing Glitch went through set him strait?
1. Regected

**This story is kinda odd and my first M rated story :) which is ironic because all I read is M-rated fics practically . Anywayz believe it or not I got the idea from my TEACHER. He`s my teen leadership teacher and he was talking to this one girl who wanted to be a rapper and he was all saying to her its hard to get noticed in the rap industry ECSPECIALLY as a girl, and he said that the only reason Nicki minaj got noticed is because of SEX. And me who was eavesdropping was all like" hmmmm that's sounds intresting" SO BOOM BA DA BOOM BING here it is!**

* * *

><p>"So nobody still hasn't picked me up?" Glitch whimpered squeezing his knee caps tight staring at his feet. "…..im afraid so," The dance team manager sighed flipping through the papers, then setting them down neat on her desk. Glitch bit his bottom lip feeling it quivering. So he was going another year without anyone picking him up for their dance team. Glitch had been going there for 4 years that meant 8 seasons, and not once has anybody picked him up for their team.<p>

The dance team system was a lot like football, they can trade, recruit and put up for hire and some might even not get picked up a season. But for Glitch he never, not once had got picked up for a dance team. And it wasn't just the dance team, he wanted to be scouted to be a pro dancer, which is hard if your not on an official dance team. Glitch slowly stood up and bowed "thank you for you time" Gltich whispered and turned around walking out "Sorry Glitch maybe next season" The manager said hopefully, actually sounded sorry for him, and she was. Glitch turned his head and shot her a grateful smile and walked out of the Dance building. While he walked out, he passed 2 black girls who looked a lot alike, one taller one and a girl about his age laughing it up about the routines they`ll probably do at practice today.

Glitch lowered his eyes from them and marched down the street to his apartment trying his hardest not to cry. Glitch had always wanted to be a professional dancer ever since he was real little .He would see dance crews dance on the sidewalks and tell himself "Someday I'll be like them!"

But he was getting older almost 16, tons of professional dancers he knew had already been scouted by his age, and it wasn't no secret that dance crews didn't want kids who were 16 years old and never been on a team. They weren't looking for 16 year old inexperienced, they wanted younger kids to teach. And each year it was getting more heart braking every time Addie, the Manager told him over and over again "Sorry kid, maybe next season". His childhood dream was falling apart, and the sad thing was, 'next season' when he was 16 he doubted that anyone would want him by then. This was his last chance…and it was lost. Deep in thought he wasn't watching where he was going and stumbled into somebody. "Watch where you were go-"The man yelled but cut off when Glitch looked at him apologetically. The plump man smiled deviously "hey, Little boy what you doin out in the streets all alone?" he purred as he caressed Glitchs shoulder and he slowly moved down to Glitchs 'more private' regions.

Glitch shoved the man's hand away and ran down the street feeling so violated. This happened a lot to Glitch, there was just too many lonely pimp men in dance central that wanted to fuck Glitch. Glitch had just learned to ignore them and walk away calmly. They wouldn't do anything in public. Its not that Glitch didn't like guys. To be honest. He didn't even know what he liked. All he ever been focused on is dance. Not who the cutest girl in his class was, or which guy had a cute butt. All he ever thought about was dance…some good that did him.

Glitch ignored a whistle an middle age man shot at him and wondered what he did wrong. He`s been practicing really really hard…so what was he doing wrong? "Hey hey! Who's this jail bait? And is he single and ready ta mingle?"Another pervert chuckled checking him out. Glitch pretended he didn't hear and pulled his maroon hood over his head so people *mainly pervs* couldn't see his face. What could he do? What could he possibly do to get noticed in the world? For somebody to give a 2 flying flip about him? He wasn't asking for much…all he wanted was just to get noticed by somebody other than Perverted old men. He was an all around good kid…he prayed to the lord and went to school…most of the time. His Grades were passing and he was never the problem kid in class. He`s done everything good to get noticed…but nothing has worked. What could it be?

"Hey lil lady how bout ya come home with me?"He heard a husky voice ask. Glitch turned around and saw an old man talking to what looked like a prostitute. She had long strait blonde hair that went to the middle of her back and side swept bangs ,with tan orange like skin. She wore a Purple strapless mini dress that had a hard time covering her massive Double D cup chest. She wore fishnet stockings and Black stilettos. You could write WHORE on her forehead really. She winked at the man and casually caressed her chest taking the old man hands gently asking "How much ya got on ya?". The man face flushed red and cleared his throat "I have about…well why don't we talk about that at my MANSION?".

The prostitute smiled her pearly whites and wiggled her round butt "Ok _daddy_" She giggled having the older man wrap his arm around her shoulder and made it where his hand was resting in the middle of her tits. It made me want to barf. "But daddy do you think you can help me get into the modeling industry?" The girl asked pouting. "It's my dream to model" She asked puckering his lips slightly. The man chuckled "I have a friend who`s a manager for some makeup companies ill see what I can do sweetheart".

'Its gross what some people would do to get noticed' Glitch thought walking away from the couple. Glitch has never done anything like that no matter how much he`s failed to get noticed he never dropped himself that low, besides she`ll probably just end up raped and then murdered. Its happens every day, there was just too many sick people in the world. Glitch shook his head wondering if she`ll end up on the news in a couple weeks. Glitch finally arrived at his worn down apartment and opened the door without even needing a key. His apartment sucked ass. Its lock was broken and it was a really dirty place no matter how much Glitch tried to clean up it still looked horrible.

Glitch`s parents died in a car accident 4 years ago so he tried to live on his own, afraid that if he got adopted, his new parents….that they wouldn't share his passion of dancing. Glitch`s apartment cosseted $50 a month. That's how much it sucked. The whole Apartment complex was worn down and wrecked it was where Prostitutes, hobos and some hippies lived. Glitch sat down on his dusty couch and turned on the TV. The Dance central news was ranting about some bank robbery in another state, Glitch changed the channel on the 20 year old TV with really low quality screening. A sitcom about some nerdy girl transforming into a drop dead gorgeous prom queen was on. Glitch rolled his eyes at the cheesy, predictable show and changed it again.

A news report Live camera was interviewing a crew who recently lost their leader named Stephen, and some girl was ranting on how she knew who killed him and she was going to keep his crew going for the sake of his will. Glitch lowered his eyes and turned the TV off. He couldn't stand watching dance crews on TV. THAT crew on TV belonged with each other. They had a team. They belonged somewhere. And more importantly, they were needed. Glitch however…nobody needed or wanted him. Glitch exhaled and laid down on the couch setting his watch to wake him up at 7:30 sharp for school tomorrow. _"Not like anybody would care if I showed up anyways.."_ Glitch thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>****One month later****<p>

"Good night Glitch have a safe night" His boss smiled ringing up the cashier. "Thanks you too" Glitch said politely zipping up his maroon jacket and stepping out of the gas station. He worked there part time to pay off his apartment. His Boss was really nice so he made it where it fit Glitch`s hours and paid him well enough. And Glitch was a responsible good worker so it worked out alright. Glitch pulled his hood on and walked down the familiar street and into his apartment complex. Glitch shoved open his door and took off his jacket and plopped down on his dusty couch as usual. He would usally at this time work the last of his energy to practice dancing but his boom box needed repairing and his Boss had agreed to fix it,if Glitch put in a couple extra hours, which was a fair price for Glitch anyways which all of his money went to the selfish Apartment complex owner. Glitch couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal. Usually he just ate at school where he got free lunch for living in poverty.

Glitch turned on the TV and watched 'how I met your mother' for a little bit before it went to commercial. Glitch picked up the remote about to change the channel when a commercial for Olay came on and a girl…that looked really familiar to Glitch was the spoke person. Glitch frowned and leaned forward trying to figure out where he had seen this girl…Long blonde hair, orange skin, and a big chest.

Glitch eyes widened as he had a flashback from a month ago where some prostitute was talking to some old man! It was the prostitute! Glitch nearly choked on air before recovering himself. He stared at her on the commercial….didn't that guy say he had some connections?

Glitch turned off his TV and leaned back crossing his arms sighing. Is that really all it took? All she had to do was sleep with him and….now she's a model. Glitch felt his grip tighten an thought "Is it really that easy?". Glitch was always hit on by a bunch of perverts in the streets….does all it really takes is a blowjob for him to get noticed? There were bunch of men out there who wanted Glitch, one of them was bound to have connections to a dance manager or better yet! A dance CAPTAIN! Glitch felt his body shake and had a hard time holding back a smile. Could it really be that easy? Then Glitch finally realized what he was thinking he should do and scratched his head in frustration with himself.

Glitch wasn't a fucking whore! And 2nd of all he was an inexperienced virgin! He wouldn't even know what he was doing! Glitch sighed and felt his hopes drop, he couldn't believe he was actually thinking that was all he had to do, to get noticed. And it was not like glitch to drop so low to get noticed! Glitch shook his head ashamed of himself.

But then again…that prostitute did it….why couldn't he? Glitch sat up again and thought about it "maybe I would only have to do it one or maybe two times tops….then ill get NOTICED that's all I really want anyways it's not like I'm going to be blowing every manager I meet. Once I get noticed the rest will fall in place" Glitch determined. Glitch lowered his eyes and decided he`ll go to the dance studio tomorrow….and hopefully run into somebody important.

* * *

><p>Glitch looked at himself in the Dance studios reflection to make sure he didn't look too stupid. Glitch wore a white button down T-Shirt that he um 'borrowed' from Wal-Mart. Some jean shorts, one of his favorite necklaces and his hair was gelled up, which he did on special occasions only. Glitch nervously pulled the collar of his shirt open a bit. Did he look Cute or Slutty? Was it even slutty? Or did it just look bad on him. Glitch sighed and took a deep breath and gulped when he walked into the dance studio with his 'meeting' with the head of Dance Studio. "Sure hope this works" Glitch thought taking the elevator to the very top floor.<p>

**END 4 now anywayz**


	2. Wait

**Thanks SO much 4 the reviews guys :D, it really made my day ahhhhh I made this while making hamburger helper X) hehehe hamburgers andddd this is where the M comes into play….hehe comes XD. Enjoy! OH Grenade wrote a part of this story I'll show you where when it comes down to that.**

* * *

><p>Glitch opened his eyes slightly staring at the meat in front of him. It didn't take long or much for the guy to hit on Glitch or suggest he was willing to help Glitch if Glitch did him a 'Favor' in return, some favor. Glitch hand gripped the 6 inch tighter and shoved it down his throat earning a gruntmoan from the CEO. Glitch felt himself jump when the man placed his hands on Glitch's head shoving it down. Glitch wanted to blurt out "hands off!". But that wouldn't really mix well since he`s already giving this dude a BJ and that this BJ could potentially get him on a dance team. "Mitch! I'm I'm-"The CEO never got to finish his sentence because he let out a loud moan and Glitch felt the meat pulse and then shoot pulses of cum into his mouth. Glitch was about to swallow the cum ,then correct him saying his name is GLITCH not Mitch but when Glitch was about to swallow it he realized the substance didn't taste quite right, more of a salty thick liquid that certainly should not be in Glitch`s mouth in the first place!

Should Glitch swallow it? Or spit it out? Glitch quickly indicated it would be rude and kind of insulting to spit it out, so swallowed the rest of his pride along with the semen. Glitch pulled back from it and wiped the left over cum that might have missed his mouth off with the back of his hand panting still trying to get through his mind of what he just did. The CEO took a little bit to recover before zipping his pants back up, both of them speechless. "That was….nice" The CEO managed to say before reaching into his drawer pulling out a phone book. "Now what were you here for again?" The CEO asked flipping through the pages. Glitch cleared his throat a little embarrassed "I…was kinda upset that for the past seasons I haven't been selected to join a dance crew" Glitch said making an adorable pout. The CEO smiled and flipped through the pages and used his rolling chair to scoot back to his desk picking up the phone "Well we can fix that can't we Mitch?" He chuckled. "Actually my name is Glitch" Glitch corrected. Heck Glitch would go by anything if he gets to be on a dance team. Then it hit him.

He was going to be on a dance team! All the training he`s done….its finally going to pay off! "Wow thanks Mr…um" Glitch started and then frantically searched the office his eyes darting around trying to find a name. When he couldn't he find one he panicked. "Mr.…"Glitch took a gulp "Mr. Daddy" Glitch mumbled lowering his eyes feeling like such a whore. That must have been the right button to push because the CEO smiled deviously and patted his lap. Glitch gulped and slowly walked over and sat on his lip. Glitch felt so gross and violated, but kept telling himself that if he went through with this he could be on an actual dance team. The Ceo slightly bounced Glitch on his knee which made Glitch tense up. The Ceo was about middle age and wasn't actually that bad looking. Just not Glitch`s type is all. If Glitch even had a type. The Ceo talked to a couple crews and when he got ahold of a willing captain to give Glitch a chance. The Ceo used his free hand to caress Glitch`s inner thighs excited. All Glitch wanted to do was slap this perv`s hand away kick him in the groin and run off.

But Glitch exhaled and tried to control himself. "Really?...that's great thank you very much!" The Ceo smiled and hanged up. "Looks like your services paid off" The Ceo winked gesturing Glitch to get off. "You read my mind" Glitch wanted to say but bit his bottom lip and kept it inside. "OK, the captain of Platinum wants to meet you tomorrow in the lobby at 2 aight?"The Ceo told Glitch. "Um..YEAH!"Glitch cried bouncing up and down excited.

' He couldn't believe it! He was Finally going to have a shot making it on a dance team! Glitch skipped out of there before the CEO could ask Glitch to do something as a thank you. Glitch walked out of the building with a huge smile on his face. It was over, he was a whore for an hour but now that's over. He`s back being a pure swagger dancer. No more Whore Glitch. Glitch decided and shooting a glare at every perv who even LOOKED at him the wrong way. Because right now. Glitch wasn't afraid of nothin!

* * *

><p>Glitch walked back into the familiar building trying not to remember the events that occurred in this building yesterday. Glitch took a deep breath and told himself those events were in the past now. The Lobby had a couple people in it, but nobody that looked like a dance captain. Glitch looked at what he was wearing. Glitch put on his Maroon jumpsuit with his yellow headphones and backpack. Glitch sighed deciding it was the best dancer thing he owned. He sat down on the neon fluffy chair and rested his hands on his knees nervous. Glitch gulped and felt his body shake a little bit. It was finally happening; he was going to be recruited for a dance team. Platinum wasn't his 1st choice, but they were a successful team and he would be more than happy to be with them.<p>

"Aye you Glitch?" he heard a husky voice ask him. He looked up and saw the Platinum`s leader. He was pretty tall, had a deep tan and blonde hair that was styled kind of like Glitch`s with gel. He wore a plaid red jacket that was zipped up and jeans and looked like he was a senior or a college freshman. He was actually pretty decent looking. And Glitch wouldn't mind that much giving him a service but Glitch quickly slapped that out of his mind. "'Um yeah" Glitch stuttered standing up. The captain looked over Glitch a couple times. "You look like a decent dancer cmon lets go to a dance room" The Captain decided walking towards the "dancers only" hallways. Glitch didn't move at first in shock. When he realize he wasn't following him the captain turned around and looked at him confused "you comin or not?" He asked a lil irritated. Glitch jumped and quickly followed lowering his head in shame. The Captain sensed this and gave Glitch a reassuring smiled. "Oh BTW my names Jake" The captain smiled patting Glitch on the back

Glitch still couldn't believe he was finally walking in this hallway. The 'Dancers only' hallway. He was so happy he wanted to jump out of his clothes and dance. But Glitch knew better and decided to save that for later. Jake opened a door for Glitch and gestured Glitch go in first. Glitch beamed and stepped into the dance room. It had sleek wood floor, mirrors for walls and speakers on the ceiling. Glitch clapped his hands together excited to finally dance. Jake walked over to the boom box in the corner and popped in a Usher Cd. "Aight just dance to this song and ill see if you meet Platinum standards" Jake explained bending down next to the boom box. Glitch nodded and took a big gulp nervous. Jake pushed play and Usher "yeah" began to play.

Glitch cracked his knuckles and began dancing. He closed his eyes in the feeling of the dance. Glitch opened his eyes a bit, this is what he loved to do. If he didn't do it, he felt the life being sucked out of him, Dance too him was more essential then air. He needed it, and it needed him. Glitch finished with a flawless finish panting. Glitch looked hopefully at Jake his eyes big and gleaming eyes.

Jake just sat there looking unimpressed. Jake nodded and stood up "Your Aight, Kid but im not sure you really have the right image for Platinum." Jake sighed. Glitch eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. No. No he worked too hard for this. NO. Glitch without even thinking ran over to Jake, dropped to his knees and pulled down jakes zipper. "Aye kid what are y-"Jake began but was silenced when Glitch pulled down both his jeans and black boxers in one swoop.

Glitch without saying a word took the 8 inch into him mouth. "uhh! Kid what are you-" Jake grunted and moaned when Glitch deep throated him. "K-Kid !G-Glitch!" Jake moaned placing his hands on Glitchs hand pushing him down. "uhh….kid if I knew you were willing to do….this" Jake gasped panting hard. "ill….let you…be on…..platinum….any day…"Jake gasped pushing Glitch farther. Glitch gripped Jake`s dick harder and lowered his eyes anywhere but Jake. He felt horrible. He promised himself he wouldn't do this again….but here he was…on his knees…again.

Glitch quickened his pace and kept dancing on his mind. He was doing this for a good cause. Glitch thought of him dancing onstage with his idols with loving fans. Glitch shut his eyes tighter and shoved Jake down his throat deeper and faster. If this is what Glitch would have to do to meet that goal. Then hell with it. He`ll pull down his pants and get down on all 4s. If this is what it took….Glitch was brought back to reality when Jake`s dick pulsed and shot waves of cum into Glitch`s mouth. Glitch felt his eyes water as the slight sting in his mouth. He swallowed it and desperately wanted some water and mouth wash. Jake was silent for a bit before he stared at Glitch panting his face slightly sweaty and his cheeks burning red. Jake smiled slightly and said "welcome to Platinum".

* * *

><p>"Everyone this is Glitch, he`s our new member for Platinum, his name is Glitch. And I know he`s not really what people might expect from Platinum, but he`s got some talent so lets make him feel welcome Aight?" Jake announced placing a hand on Glitch`s shoulder squeezing it knowingly. Glitch knew what Jake ment when he really didn't look like a member from Platinum. Everybody looked fearless, tough, tan, and tall. Glitch who was; nervous, scared, pale, and actually pretty scrawny for his age stood out like a sore thumb. "What he means is that the kid probably sucked him off, he wants some more service, and the kid agreed to do it if he gets to be on the team. And we better keep hands off of him " A ripped tanned blonde snickered rolling her eyes. She looked like one of those girls you would see on a workout commercial. Except she had big muscles, her tan almost seemed orange and her hair was bleach blonde.<p>

Glitch looked down in shame knowing what steroid girl said was probably true. Jake glared at her "Sonia where do you get this stuff? Is it really so weird that I took a youngin under my wing?" Jake asked pulling Glitch a little closer to him and putting an arm around his shoulder. "He`s a good kid, and has some real talent" Jake explained frowning at Sonia as if he was wondering where she came up with this stuff. Sonia rolled her eyes. "PUH-LEESE I SAW you grinding into him yesterday" Sonia barked. Glitch head shot up at that. Jake didn't fuck him. Glitch just gave him head. Jake must have caught this too. He smirked at Sonia and raised an eyebrow "really now? I was fucking him?" Jake asked cocking his head at her.

Sonia suddenly looked taken back before nodding "Yeah….I heard you!" Sonia insisted placing her man hands on her hard hips. Jake smiled deviously and had a real poker face, which must have been recognized within the crew because Glitch saw the crew look at each worried and then looked at Sonia, almost as if they were afraid for her. Jake gave Glitch a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before approaching Sonia and whispering something in her ear. Her eyes widened and her orange face went pale. She cleared her throat and mumbled her body shaking "Can I be excused?". Jake nodded and she slowly walked out of the room. Glitch watched her in awe how her jersey shore orange skin just turned as pale as him. "Aight crew, let's take it from the top, Glitch come with me and I'll teach you the routine in a more private room Aight?" Jake instructed and then looked at Glitch .

Glitch oblivious to Jake`s true intention nodded. Jake put his VP in charge and before he left put in the CD. The routine`s song was David Guetta`s "where them girls at". Jake pulled Glitch to a private dance room. Glitch was so excited to learn his first routine that he couldn't help but bouncing excitedly. "Looks like someone's eager" Jake chuckled. "Yeah I'm really excited this is my first time actually doing something like this….officially!" Glitch smiled bouncing up and down. Jake looked a little confused but chuckled and pulled down his zipper. Glitch`s smile fell "w-what are you doing?" Glitch asked his eyes wide.

Jake looked confused but then laughed "Oh you thought I was actually going to teach you the routine? Well maybe later, but right now I'm horny so get on your knees" Glitch was speechless. He couldn't believe it. Jake didn't want Glitch for his dance moves. He just wanted Glitch to suck him off every time he was hard! Glitch could feel the tears coming and he ran out of the dance studio. He ran down the hallway and bumped into the CEO. The CEO was about to yell at him before he saw it was Glitch. The CEO smirked and caressed Glitch`s cheek. "Aye babe I missed you…why don't we say we go up to my office and you can tell me how that dance crew job is going" The CEO winked. Glitch knew that wink was just code for he wanted to drag Glitch up to his office and then have glitch suck him off. Glitch slapped his hand away before he ran off. Glitch shut his eyes tight trying to contain the tears that kept wanting to fall out of his eyes. Glitch then ran into somebody AGAIN.

"Damn I need to watch where I'm going…"Glitch thought to himself. Glitch looked up and saw a beautiful red head. She wore a sailor uniform and a anchor charm bracelet. Glitch had to wipe the tears from his eyes before he saw who it was. "Miss Aubrey!" Glitch sobbed hugging her. Him and Miss Aubrey were never really close. In fact, he kind of thought she was a Bitch. But now he didnt give a damn if she was a Bitch, he just needed somebody. Miss Aubrey stared at Glitch dumbfounded "Glitch what's the matter? And DON'T CRY ON MY CLOTHES THEIR DRY CLEAN ONLY!" Miss Aubrey cried shaking her hands as if she was drying her nails. Glitch backed up letting Aubrey show his pathetic tear stained face. Glitch put his hands to his face crying in his hands. "Miss Aubrey…I messed up I messed up!" Glitch sobbed. Miss Aubrey could barely understand what Glitch was saying.

"Glitch talk right" Miss Aubrey snapped pulling Glitch's hands away from his face revealing his snot and tear face. "ew" Miss Aubrey winced and pulled a tissue out of her black messenger bag and handed it Glitch. "Wipe yourself off, you're a mess" Miss Aubrey instructed. Glitch sniffed and wiped his face off. "Now let's go to that ice cream shop over there and you can tell me what happened" Miss Aubrey sighed walking twords the ice cream shop an snapping her fingers in the air instructing Glitch to follow.

Glitch sniffed and followed Aubrey into the shop. Aubrey ordered Glitch chocolate ice cream and just got a bottle water for herself. When they were situated at the table Miss Aubrey leaned her chin on one hand and said "Now tell me what happened". Glitch pushed his ice cream away and started to bawl blubbering about the prostitute he saw in the street and how it worked for HER. And Glitch just wanted to be on a dance team, and gave the CEO and Jake a Blowjob but now nobodies taking him seriously and they don't want him to dance, they just want Glitch to suck them off. Miss Aubrey listened intently. She sighed and screwed her water bottle cap on, crossed her arms and looked at Glitch intently *Grenade wrote what's bolded*

**"Glitch, you're important and you matter- doing what you're doing to just get noticed isn't worth it. You're talented, Glitch and people acknowledge it. If they don't, then they aren't worth your attention. People want to remember you for your love and skill of dance and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be remembered as the one who slept around, cause when you're famous and all, THAT'S what haters will use against you. Keep your head held high and wait- the best things in life for you are just around the corner."**

Glitch lowered his eyes and tried to take in what Miss Aubrey said. He knew deep inside what she was saying is true, but he didn't think he could wait any longer. Miss Aubrey uncrossed her arms and lowered HER eyes before saying "I would know,…..Glitch because when I was younger I was in the same boat you were in". Glitch`s head shot up and stared at Miss Aubrey in awe. Not because she slept around, because she was pretty and was pretty darn sure old pervs harassed her one time or another, but because MISS AUBREY was having trouble finding a team! "But you're an amazing dancer!" Glitch blurted waving his spoon around.

Miss Aubrey waved him comment away and answered "So are you". Glitch blushed at that and started messing with nails. "But Glitch, I realized when I went down that path, like you, nobody was taking me seriously. Then I realized I don't want to get noticed because I could give a blowjob to anybody who would offer me a dance job. I wanted to get noticed for my TALENT" Miss Aubrey explained. Glitch felt the tears rush to his eyes again, knowing he had done such a terrible thing. Miss Aubrey sensed this and took glitch`s hand " Glitch look at me, just wait. Trust me. Somebody worth your time WILL notice you. And you won't have to sell yourself to them, they`ll want you for your talent" Miss Aubrey smiled genuinely. Glitch nodded taking in Miss Aubrey's words. "Ok…ill wait a bit longer" Glitch sighed pulling back his ice cream bowel digging in.

**2 months later. Glitch met Mo.**

END


End file.
